


a sunset worth painting

by mithrilstarlight



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: It never seemed to be the right time for them. And watching the life of the person you know in your heart to be the one for you through their string of other lovers is never fun. But patience rewards those who endure. That reward being the sex of your dreams.





	a sunset worth painting

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a dumb mutual pining idea and before I knew it I was halfway through and writing smut and oh well.

The first time he saw her (and he’ll never forget it) was a moment frozen in time for Willas. His last night at the harbor before returning home from his painfully brief summer vacation. The sunset was one for the painters, the entire sky burning with oranges and reds. He sat alone at a table outside of some restaurant, sipping a glass of wine and watching the ocean lap at the shore.

Normally he wouldn’t have noticed someone standing at the edge of the pier. People always stood at the edge of the pier at sunset. But the ocean breeze sent a ripple through her blue dress and the shimmering fabric caught his eye. He sat forward in his seat. Had he been spry he might have gotten out of his seat and gone to her. But not only would his leg not allow such a bold action, a young blond man came jogging down the pier towards her. They embraced, kissed, and Willas settled back into his seat. Still, he would never forget the image of her.

* * *

 

She loved King’s Harbor now that she was grown. Family vacations were awful as a child. It was always lonely for her. That was, until Joffrey showed up. Their summer fling turned into a dream relationship that lasted through the entirety of their time together at university. But all dreams turn into nightmares if you let them go on long enough. His father died and his mother was arrested for the murder. Joffrey took his anger out on Sansa. Well, until she ended things and his uncles banned him from both the Baratheon and Lannister houses at the harbor.

Now the harbor was her safe place. She relished her summers here, far away from his reach. She loved walking the beaches and letting the warm water lap at her toes. It was on one bright and sunny afternoon as she stood with her feet in the water that she saw him. She knew who he was: Willas Tyrell.

It was the peal of laughter that came from the woman on his arm that caught her attention. She was a Martell by the looks of it. They strolled down the pier arm in arm. Sansa bowed her head, walking off in the other direction down the beach, confused as to whether or not she was sad at the loss of her own love or sad that he was in the throes of his own affair. 

* * *

No summer fling had been as whirlwind as his was with Arianne. She lived up to the Martell reputation of going fast, but he knew she had no interest in him beyond that summer. The next year she had moved on to another man. Two summers later she was flaunting a ring and barely gave him a second glance. The worst was when she invited herself over to the Tyrell house to spend time with Marg. It was afternoons like that when he would slip out the back door and hide on the beach.

He saw Sansa again, running along the pier. He knew her by the hair. She was chased by a tall blond man, different than the last one he had seen. They were both shouting and laughing as they leaped off the edge of the pier and landed in the water. When they came up, they made for the shore. No sooner had she reached the sand did he pounce, taking them both down and, in full view of the other beach-goers, kissing her. Willas kept walking.

* * *

After her father died, Sansa couldn’t bring herself to come to the harbor for a few summers. Being in the house just reminded her of him. Arya felt the same. They had been in the car, too, when it crashed. It seemed unfair that they made it out with barely a scratch and he had to die. Arya coped by spending her summers at their winter residence in the mountains hiking.

Sansa visited her one weekend and that’s where she met Harry. He was tall, handsome, and enough of an ass that she knew he was only what she saw. The following summer she invited him out to the harbor, thinking that making new memories in that house might help to repair the broken old ones. Eight weeks of time with him left a bitter taste in Sansa’s mouth. He was shallow and rude, but at least she had learned to love the harbor again.

Sitting at a bar, downing the last of her second margarita, Sansa stared aimlessly at the ocean. She saw him again, another dark haired beauty on his arm, sitting on the pier. Rhaenys took Willas’s hand, guiding it up to her face as they kissed. A pang of something went through Sansa’s gut. She knew his little sister, Marg, but it was crazy to think that she had feelings for someone she had never met.

* * *

Willas almost didn’t come to the harbor that summer because of how cruelly Rhaenys had broken his heart the year before. The only reason he did was because Joff and Marg insisted on having their engagement party there at the Tyrell house and she wouldn’t let him stay for just the weekend. Lo and behold grandmother showed up the weekend after, berating him for being the last unmarried grandchild. He excused himself and left.

There was always a live band playing on the weekend down at the beach. Even if someone didn’t have a house here, they’d come in for the weekend and party. Willas didn’t mind the crowds. The music was worth the chaos. He was back in his seat at the restaurant by the pier. He loved that seat on the deck. The view was worth millions. Willas watched the crowd, all of the teens jumping up and down and calling it dancing.

His gaze wandered towards the pier where he saw Sansa in the arms with Aegon Targaryen. They were slow dancing, swaying back and forth to the music as the sun started to set. Willas wished that he was the one holding her. Slow dancing was about all his leg would allow him to do, but gods would he give anything to do it with her. And he didn’t even know her. Not really.

* * *

Sansa was the only Stark at the harbor that summer. Mother was off with grandfather Tully. Robb was buried in his work, in denial about Jeyne’s demands for a divorce. Arya was up in the mountains. Bran was staying with their cousin Robert. Rickon was taking summer classes to graduate early. The Stark house was quiet and Sansa couldn’t stand to be in it some evenings.

The pier held a lot of memories for Sansa. Sunset was always a gorgeous time to be out there. She walked along it, listening to the water lap at the posts below her feet. The winds were calm tonight, and her blue dress swayed gently as she came to a stop at the end of the pier. The sunsets here were inspirational, as mother would say. Artists would come paint them all year round and sell their work on the street for much more than they were probably worth.

* * *

Willas was glad to have the house to himself this year. Marg was the only one who vacationed here regularly, and she was on her honeymoon this summer. Loras and Renly always had other plans and Garlan and Leo had their own little condo in one of the buildings on the other side of town to stay at if they wanted to come out here with the kids. But quiet houses always bothered him, especially one that used to be so lively.

He walked down the beach, enjoying the soft breeze. Glancing up to watch the sunset, he was thrust into the depths of his memories at the sight of Sansa, again standing at the edge of the pier at sunset in a lovely blue dress. What he’d give for a painting of that image. He looked around and found no one but himself standing at the entrance to the pier. No other man came running. He wondered if, after all this time, they could finally have a chance with each other.

* * *

Sansa turned at the sound of footsteps and was surprised to see Willas Tyrell walking towards her. Something in her chest lifted and she met his gaze as he came to a halt a couple of feet in front of her. He opened his mouth to speak, but before a sound could come out she closed the space between them and kissed him. After a moment of shock, she felt his hands settle. One was on her waist and the other slipped around her neck to cradle her head. She eventually pulled back, biting her lip and watching his reaction.

“I thought you were into blond jerks,” he said with a laugh.

“I thought you were into dark-haired serial daters,” she retorted.

Willas didn’t have a response, but the look in his eye made Sansa think that maybe, just maybe, this summer wouldn’t be so lonely after all.

* * *

Willas fell back onto his bed, Sansa crawling on top of him moments later. Her fluttering blue dress was long gone, probably on some piece of furniture between the front door and his bedroom. Her skin was warm and soft against him. He had dreamt for years what this would feel like and it didn’t come close to the real thing. She pressed her lips to his in a rough kiss, one of her legs sliding up between his own. He knew if she stayed up there she’d be over and done with him within minutes. No, he had to make this last.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Willas gathered himself. He reached around her waist with one arm and in one motion he flipped them. He kept his weight on his good side as he leaned over her, his hips pressing against her own. She rocked underneath him. Gods, it felt good. She knew exactly what he wanted and he’d be damned if he didn’t give her the same in return.

Sansa reached up, sliding her fingers into his hair and tugging just a bit. It sent a chill up his spine and his boxers stretched a little further. He went in to kiss her again, this time gunning it for the spot on her neck right under her ear. Her skin tasted of the salty air, as if she was the sea incarnate and he wanted more. Sucking on the spot until he was sure it’d leave a mark in the morning, he moved downwards. Inch by inch, he left red marks. She moaned a little every time he scraped his teeth against her skin.

“You play dirty,” she said as he approached her collarbone.

He reached a hand under her arched back, unsnapping her strapless bra and tossing it aside. He was surprised she was even wearing one in that dress. “Hm?” he hummed as he continued downwards.

“Marking your territory and all. You’re afraid I’ll forget?”

He lifted his mouth off of her just long enough to chuckle. “When I’m done with you, you won’t need bite marks to remember what I did.”

Deciding to take a bit of a leap, he settled a few inches down and ran his tongue slowly around her nipple. He could feel the moan echo through her chest as he used his free hand to cup the other breast, rolling her aroused nipple between his fingers. He had to take his time, though. There was no need to jump any further. He had just promised that he’d make her remember this night. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, enjoying the little giggle that she made before he took it between his teeth, biting down gently.

“Correction, you are dirty,” she said, releasing one hand from his hair.

He let go and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. “I know,” he said. His free hand now continued further down, feeling every inch of her skin as it fit perfectly at her waist. He shifted and set about working on her other breast, leaving little marks just high enough that a low cut dress like the one she had been wearing would be useless in covering them up. He was a man on a mission.

His hand continued down, reaching the lace of her underwear. He wasn’t ready for it to come off. No, that wouldn’t happen for a bit. She had to be begging for it first. Still, he could slip his hand under it and squeeze that tight, muscular ass of hers. Gods, when he had seen her in that bikini a few summers ago he thought he’d die of need. Her body was damn near perfect. She was tall, lean, elegant, at it killed him to think of any man but himself with his hands on her.

She pressed her hips up into his own in response to his wandering hand. She was getting closer, but not there yet. He ran his hands down onto her thigh. Her leg bent as she started to move her knee up towards her chest. He redirected, pushing it back down. “Ah, not so fast,” he said, lifting his head to flash her a devious smile. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“Oh? You have a plan, then?” She winked one of those gorgeous blue eyes at him. He could stare into them for the rest of his life and it wouldn’t be enough.

“Of course,” he said, and then lifted himself up and off of her. He couldn’t kneel, at least not properly with his bad knee, but he knew how to get from one place to another on a bed. He wrapped his arm under her waist again and shifted her further up the bed so that she was propped up against the pillows. He couldn’t have his legs hanging off the edge, after all. There was a knowing smile on her face, and he could tell that she had figured out his game a long time ago. He watched her as he settled himself between her legs. If she thought he was going to dive right in, she was sorely mistaken.

Willas returned his mouth to her skin, this time leaving bite marks along her hip bone. First one, then the other. She rolled her hips under his mouth, as if trying to guide him the last few inches. He wasn’t going to bite, not yet. He slipped one hand back under her ass, wrapping the delicate lace between his fingers. He lifted her up just high enough to bare her inner thigh. He started halfway down, working his way up inch by inch. It was a combination of kisses, bites, and long, arduous licks. As he got closer, she shuddered slightly beneath him. He smirked for a moment before returning to running his tongue up and down around the hem of her underwear.

“Please, Willas,” she moaned. He looked up to see her hands buried deep within her own hair.

He hovered just above her cunt, knowing she could feel his hot breath through the thin fabric, and then planted himself on the other side. She let out a frustrated sigh and it sent a chuckle through him.

“Are you going to make me beg?” she asked. She was starting to sound desperate.

“Maybe,” he responded before beginning to work his way down her thigh. He tightened his grip on her underwear.

“You’re terrible,” she said.

“On the contrary, I have been told I’m very good at this.” He couldn’t resist. He started back up her thigh, now leaving only light kisses instead of the bright red teeth marks from before. He hovered over her again, enjoying the way she held her breath as he waited. Slowly, he ran the tip of his nose up the center. She shuddered with the release of her breath as he hit the sweet spot. He lowered himself and kissed it through the lace.

“If you don’t tear that piece of shit out from between us I’ll do it myself,” she said as he continued to gently kiss her.

“Your wish is my command, Sansa,” he said. Without missing a beat, he tightened his grip on the lace and pulled it out from under her. She lifted her long, lovely legs and let him slide the soaked bit of lace off and toss it aside. As she brought her legs down and let them fall apart, he reminded himself that he had to be patient. But gods, was just the look of her cunt a lovely sight. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she head featured in many a wet dream over the years.

He started slow, licking along one side and then the other, just on the outside. She squirmed under him, desperate to maneuver herself under his tongue. He chuckled and took hold of her thighs with both hands to keep her still. “Patience, love. Enjoy it,” he said.

“Willas I’ve been waiting years for this, I am not about to wait any longer.” She almost sounded angry as she reached down and wound her fingers into his hair again.

He ducked his head, starting low. He ran his tongue up the length of her slow and wide, making sure to hit every nerve ending. She tasted incredible, and he was almost impatient with himself for not immediately burying his tongue inside of her. But it was the gasp and high-pitched moan that got caught halfway in her throat that made him almost come in his underwear. He smiled and began to circle his tongue slowly around her clit. She tightened her grasp on his hair, and he took that as a cue to run his tongue over it. He may have had a plan, but he was at her mercy at heart. He moved downwards again, working his way through every fold. One hand slipped out from under her hip to spread her open. His tongue started working circles around her opening. She was so wet and for a moment he considered throwing everything out the window and fucking her right then and there.

He tilted his head a bit and slid his tongue into her, eliciting the most wonderful moan of pleasure from her. He twisted his tongue, lapping up as much of her as he could before moving upwards to her clit again. He took his hand and slipped a finger into her as he ran his tongue over her. He slid in smoothly, and after pulling out he added a second finger. She rocked her hips against him, slowly at first to get as much of his fingers inside of her as possible. She was a hungry one.

He crooked his fingers just enough to catch the spot, and then started to pick up the pace. Slow and steady was great, but he wanted her screaming his name before his pants were even off. She rocked in time with him for a while, riding his fingers. For a split second he imagined his cock in the place of his fingers and his breath hitched.

“Oh, Willas,” she said, sounding out of breath. “Oh, Willas, please.”

“Please what?” he said between licks. He started circling her clit again, making sure to not go too hard to fast.

“Make me come. I need it. I need it now,” she said.

He pumped his fingers into her faster, fingers curled to stroke her spot over and over. She was breathing fast, her hips no longer moving as he felt her tense around him. “Come for me, Sansa,” he whispered.

“Oh fuck,” she shouted as she came. “Fuck, Willas,” she shouted. He felt her body pulse and he pulled his fingers out from her to spread her open again. His tongue ran up and down her cunt, brushing over the opening before diving in again. It was a lovely feeling, her orgasm on his tongue. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

As she came down from the orgasm, he pulled away, gently kissing her inner thighs as her breathing slowed. Before he could react, she tightened her hold in his hair and pulled his head up. She propped herself up on the other arm and leaned forward to kiss him. The tastes of her cunt and tongue mixed delightfully as she slipped it into his mouth. A moan escaped his throat before the broke apart.

“My turn,” she said, as though issuing an order. It was an order he’d gladly follow, truth be told. He let himself fall onto his side and laid back again. She threw one leg over, wasting no time in yanking his boxers down. Lifting herself up so that he could kick them off, she leaned down onto her elbows. Her hair fell like a veil, closing them in. She bit her lip as she settled down on top of him, rubbing her wet cunt along him. He could feel himself twitch against her. Gods, she was perfect, and he wasn’t even inside of her yet.

“I imagine I wasn’t the only one waiting a long time for this,” he said as she reached down and guided herself down onto him. She was warm and wet and “Fuck, Sansa,” was about all he could get out as he pressed his head back into the pillows. She sat up, encompassing the length of him and settling. She rocked her hips back and forth gently, and his eyes rolled back. Gods if she kept this up he’d come within the minute. And he couldn’t have that. He propped himself up on his elbow, reaching out to take hold of her hip as she started to rock more, sliding up a little further time. He tightened his grip on her hip, despite knowing that she had no need for him to guide her. The elbow he held his weight on became his hand, while the one that was once on her hip had now gone up her back and was pulling her forward. She wasted no time in taking hold of either side of his neck, stabilizing herself as she rode him. He knew he was at her mercy. There was no saving him now. He grit his teeth and buried his face in her neck.

“Come for me, Willas,” she whispered frantically into his ear as she slid all the way down onto him, grinding their hips together and squeezing with that lovely cunt of hers as she came again, practically screaming as she did.

He shuddered as he came, losing all sense of himself. “Oh, Sansa. Oh gods, Sansa.” She followed him down, his elbow buckling during orgasm to land them both back on the bed. He was practically seeing stars. She gently slid off of him as he gasped for air. Both of their bodies were drenched in sweat, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. She settled down next to him, head on his chest as they both floated in post-orgasm bliss.

“Worth the wait?” Sansa asked, looking at him with a soft smile before pressing her soft lips against his own in a delicious kiss.

“I’m ashamed I didn’t do it sooner.”


End file.
